1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to goggles and more particularly pertains to a new goggles for providing interchangeable transparent and mesh screen eye shields on a goggle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of goggles is known in the prior art. More specifically, goggles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art goggles include U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,374; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,354; U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,508; U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,251; U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,959; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,642.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new goggles. The inventive device includes a frame shaped to fit on the face of a wearer and having a front and inner and outer surfaces. The inner surface of the frame defines a central space. The ends of a flexible strap are coupled to the frame. The flexible strap is adapted for looping around the back of the head of a wearer to hold the frame to the face of the wearer. A mesh screen eye shield substantially covers the central space at the front of the frame. The mesh screen eye shield has a plurality of generally uniform apertures therethrough. Each of the apertures has a predetermined area and is designed for preventing object, greater than the predetermined size from passing therethrough. The apertures of the mesh screen eye shield are also designed for permitting the passage of moisture therethrough.
In these respects, the goggles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing interchangeable transparent and mesh screen eye shields on a goggle frame.